Avatar
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: C'était une simple boutique ésotérique...dans une petite ruelle étroite de Tokyo...Comment le Sakurazukamori aurait-il pu se douter de ce qu'il allait y trouver ?


Titre : Avatar

Type : Drame,flashback…

_**Avertissement : si vous vous êtes arrêté (e ) s avant le tome 16 de X dans votre lecture, je vous déconseille de lire cette fic, qui contient des spoilers.**_

_**Je précise que le titre de cette fic n'a rien à voir avec le film de James Cameron, elle a été écrite bien avant que le film sorte (et n'est publiée que maintenant car elle a fait l'objet d'une impression pour les conventions en premier lieu)**_

**AVATAR - PROLOGUE**

"Où m'emmènes-tu ?"

En deux mois où ils s'étaient croisés à diverses reprises, jamais ô grand jamais Fuuma n'avait entendu Subaru Sumeragi se plaindre.

Ni de sa solitude.

Ni de sa souffrance, qui rongeait ce qui restait de sa raison.

Bien sûr, le leader des dragons de la terre aurait dû s'en moquer : Subaru ne lui était d'aucune utilité, n'avait plus aucun souhait, ne réagissait quasiment plus, se contentant de fixer Tokyo du haut des toits dans un silence figé. La lente destruction de cette ville qu'il avait jadis juré de protéger ne semblait même pas lui inspirer une once de mélancolie.

Fuuma sourit à l'ancien dragon du ciel.

"Mal aux pieds ?"

"Non, j'en ai simplement assez de te suivre." Répondit Sumeragi d'un ton parfaitement égal, sans agacement ni fatigue dans la voix. Pourtant, il se plaignait...à sa façon.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose en traînant par ici et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi."

"En somme, tu avais du temps à perdre."

"Quand quelque chose ne te plaît pas, tu parles comme lui. Allons, viens, ce ne sera pas long."

Le nouveau Sakurazukamori pencha la tête sur le côté, l'expression vague, puis reprit sa marche, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches.

Subaru n'était peut-être pas d'une compagnie agréable, mais intéressante...et puis il lui rappelait Kamui, sous certains aspects. Dans son obstination à ne pas voir les évidences, peut-être.

Ils marchaient dans les petites ruelles sombres de la banlieue Est de Tokyo depuis presque vingt minutes et une pluie fine avait commencé à mouiller leurs épaules. Fuuma avait insisté pour ne pas passer par les toits et Subaru n'avait pas objecté.

"On y est."

La boutique était étroite, coincée entre une laverie et un bar, comme une ombre qui tentait de s'extirper des deux bâtiments qui la tenaillaient. La vitrine, engorgée de parchemins et de gri-gri étaient d'une propreté exemplaire mais respirait malgré tout la poussière, celle de l'ancien, des souvenirs, invisible mais qui saisissait aussi sûrement à la gorge que si elle était bien réelle.

"C'est une boutique ésotérique que tu veux me montrer ?"

Décidément, quand Subaru n'était pas au mieux, il avait les intonations de son prédécesseur. Quelque chose de mordant dans le ton, d'effilé et de dangereux. Non pas que Fuuma ait quoi que ce soit à craindre de Sumeragi, mais ce dernier avait vite pris les mauvaises habitudes de son "homme". Seishirô s'en amuserait sûrement.

"Celle-ci a quelque chose de...particulier. Et tu es le seul qui y sera sensible."

"Comme si tu avais quelque chose à foutre de ma sensibilité, Fuuma."

Le sourire du leader des dragons de la terre s'incurva légèrement. Sa nouvelle recrue ne l'appelait jamais Kamui, et il savait pertinemment qu'en procédant ainsi, il faisait preuve d'une espèce de mépris à son encontre. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde en lui ou en sa prétendue volonté de tuer le Kamui des dragons du ciel. Pas si aveugle devant l'évidence, en fin de compte...

"Il en avait encore moins à foutre que moi pourtant il ne s'est pas privé pour jouer avec."

Un partout. Subaru s'était tendu, comme sous l'effet d'une vieille blessure qui se réveillait. Son regard asymétrique fixa Fuuma, puis il détourna les yeux. Ils entrèrent, l'un derrière l'autre, maintenant cette espèce de distance tacite entre eux. Ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans la facilité de "voir" l'un dans l'autre la personne qu'ils désiraient le plus, alors ils s'évitaient autant que possible.

Un minuscule tintement ponctua leur arrivée, trempée de pluie, dans les lumières pâles du boutiquon. Il y avait peu de choses, mais disposées avec soin, sur d'épaisses étagères ou des présentoirs. Ni encens étouffant, ni musique "relaxante", juste une discrète odeur de thé fumé et de coriandre, diffuse et chaleureuse. Subaru jeta quelques regards autour de lui et haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Dans les boutiques ésotériques se trouvait généralement tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'erroné et de dangereux en matière de magie, quand il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'ouvrages de yoga mercantiles et emphatiques.

Mais l'amulette posée sur une boîte en bois ancienne était non seulement juste, mais fonctionnait parfaitement à en juger par l'aura qui se dégageait.

Un vieux service à thé, dans un recoin, émettait une sorte de ronronnement.

_Un démon du thé en pleine sieste, sans doute..._songea machinalement l'onmyôji, tandis que Fuuma parcourait des yeux une petite vitrine où étaient exposées des peignes d'ivoires frappés de sceau conjurant diverses malédictions.

"Alors ? Qu'en pense le maître des onmyôji ?"

"Jolie brocante. Je resterais des années ici que je n'arriverais sans doute pas à tout exorciser." Répliqua Subaru, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine "Tu comptes faire une acquisition ?"

"En fait, ce n'est pas la boutique qui a retenu mon intérêt...pour moi tout ça n'a ni signification ni intérêt. Il s'agit de babioles, que seuls les gens comme toi ou lui pouvaient comprendre."

"Auraient pu." Corrigea sèchement Sumeragi, dont le regard était reparti dans le vague. Dans ces moments-là, on sentait, nettement, la folie qui le détruisait, bout par bout, lentement. Dans ces moments-là, Seishirô Sakurazuka, plus présent que jamais pour lui, en lui, achevait son œuvre, oui, sans aucun doute. Fuuma avait été toujours étonné de la stabilité de la solidité mentale de Subaru, qui paraissait de prime abord infiniment fragile. Plus de neuf années avaient pourtant été nécessaire pour le faire chuter.

Le moment était peut-être venu de lui donner une petite poussée.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

Mais Fuuma doutait que Subaru ait encore besoin de se faire pousser par qui que ce soit, si ce n'était Seishirô Sakurazuka.

Une silhouette s'était détachée au fond de la boutique, s'avançant vers eux.

"Deux clients en même temps ? Ma parole, c'est la cohue." Fit une voix joviale, amusée. L'homme s'avança un peu plus. Il tenait encore une tasse fumante à la main et paraissait avoir été pratiquement surpris dans son salon, bien qu'il soit impeccable des pieds à la tête.

Subaru sentit qu'il étouffait, comme si on l'avait jeté dans une eau lourde et glacée. Il dut pâlir, ou rougir, peut-être car le boutiquier le fixa.

"Vous vous sentez bien, jeune homme ?"

Fuuma recula légèrement, s'écartant davantage de Subaru, sans cesser de sourire.

"Jeune homme ?"

Subaru eut juste le temps de voir l'homme le retenir en le saisissant aux épaules alors qu'il s'évanouissait.

Celui qui venait de s'adresser à eux avec un sourire paisible, sa chaleur et son aisance naturelle, il l'avait vu mourir deux mois auparavant sur le rainbow bridge, entre ses bras.

_Subaru-kun, tu le savais ?_

_Tu le savais, dis-moi ?_

_Que les morts ne partent pas tout à fait ?_

_Bien sûr que non..._

_Ils sont toujours quelque part...des petites voix indolentes et douloureuses, qui nous creusent le cœur..._

A SUIVRE...

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS ET LECTRICES**

Cette fanfic est terminée, vous n'avez ici que le prologue - elle a été imprimée et illustrée, elle sera disponible sur mon stand à Paris Manga (voir mon blog pour plus de détail). Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à passer même pour bavarder ^____^ , ça sert aussi à ça les conventions !!


End file.
